First time
by JustForLols
Summary: Bella and Edward finally have sex for the first time...in charlie's house...on charlies sofa...in the living room. i know, i stink at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**please go easy on me. this is my first story i have wrote.**

**i would like to make it clear that i dont own TWILIGHT, though i wish i do. it is sooo FUCKING GOOD!**

**CAUGHT**

"Bella" Edward warned.

Me and Edward had started to do a very heavy make out scene on Charlie's couch. Edward is still really protective of me. Normally after we do something like this he will give me a lecture on how we are risking my life. BLAH BLAH BLAH.

"Oh, listen to me Edward." I said. "Let us try. Only try." I knew my begging is useless, but it is only my ego he is hurting when he says no. Honestly, what have I got to loose.

"Bella…" he sighed "You know I cant." His face looked pained.

It was then that I realised that he hasn't removed his hand from me breast like he normally does when he pulls back.

I moved so he has a better hold of me and his grip tightened. I bit my lip to fight back a moan while his fingers started playing with my nipple. He has no idea what he does to me.

"Please." I breathed out(When I could) "Please. I want you to take me. I want you to take me now. Please."

Edwards lips started attacking me while his hand (The one that is not now massaging my breast right now-GOD! You have got to love his hands) went behind my back pulling me closer to him.

I know how excited he is. I could feel it in-between my legs.

I started to unbutton his top while he started to unbutton my blouse. Neither of us braking the kiss. Neither of us wanting to.

Once I was topless I had to come away for air but Edwards lips never left my body. His kisses trailed down to my jaw… neck… breast…starting to suck on my hardened nipple.

I gave a moan with pleasure and Edward started to smile at the sound of it. Knowing that he had that kind of influence on her.

I looked down to him and realised I wasn't wearing a bra. Or my skirt. When did we get rid of those?

I was left in just my panties and Edward in nothing. I marvelled at his body. I couldn't stop my eyes from lingering on his package. It was HUGE!!! How on earth is that _thing_ meant to fit inside _me?_

Edwards hands danced with the ruffles of my knickers.(I must thank Alice for making me wear sexy lingerie.) Then the thought hit me. What if she saw us doing this? My cheeks went a dark shade of red.

"I love it when you blush." Edward whispered "You have know idea what you do to me."

"Oh, I think I know." I said feeling his package in between my legs.

He let out a low chuck and his lips started attacking mine in a passionate, never ending way. His tong licked my bottom lip and in a second I gave in entrance.

His tong explored every inch of my mouth-and he tasted so fucking good!

Wow. Where did that come from? Who cares. Its true.

We were now both naked and I could feel his head at my entrance, asking permission.

I gave a small nod and he slowly went inside. I gave a gasp, but not out of pain. Out of pleasure.

Edward stopped to let me adjust to his size and I arched my bad for him to move.

He did so slowly. Making a rhythm that was way to slow it hurt!

"Faster." I Moaned "Harder."

He picked up the pace I let out a scream "EDWARD! FASTER."

He only had to be told once. He went twice as fast than what he did do.

"BELLA" He moaned

"Edward" I said.

When we were in the middle of round two, someone cleared their throat. It was then I realised that we were still on Charlie's sofa.

* * *

**Love it...? Hate it...? **

**please Reveiw!!! I want to know what you guys think and how to improve. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a few ideas how to carry the chapters on, but if you have ideas to please can you tell me.**

**Thanks, love ya. **

**BY THE WAY I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Oh my god. You have got to be joking! MY FLIPPING DAD WALKS IN WHEN I AM HAVING FLIPPING SEX WITH EDWARD FLIPPIN CULLEN!! Could life get any worse??**

"**EDWARD CULLEN!" Charlie bellowed. "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" obviously life could get a lot worse.**

"**Dad." I moaned **

"**Isabella, get to your room. NOW." Oh god, he only calls me Isabella when he is really annoyed. Which is understandable at this point. I mean, what farther wouldn't be annoyed why he walks in on his only daughter having sex with her boyfriend on his favourite sofa?**

"**No I will not." I turned around and Edward was already fully dressed and walking to me with my clothes. **

"**You stay away from her!" Charlie yanked me from his grip. "I don't want you within 100 miles of her."**

"**DAD, now you are just being stupid!" I yelled "You cant keep me away from Edward. I wont have it! I am legally an adult now!"**

"**My house my rules. Edward get out of my house! He is no good for you. He will end up hurting you"**

"**I LOVE HIM DAD!" That stopped Charlie for a second to face me.**

"**You don't know the meaning of the word." he whispered then turned back to Edward. "You don't love him!"**

**Charlie started to push Edward through the door, and not gently either. Even though I know Edward was be tending to be pushed, it still looked painful.**

"**Charlie, STOP. Please stop." I broke down into sobs. Nothing I did would rip Charlie away from Edward. Why did we have to do it on the sofa? Why on in the back of Edward Volvo? Or better yet, IN A BED. But oh no, we had to do it on Charlie fucking sofa.!**

**Charlie had slammed the door in Edwards face and made his way to me. His now crimson eyes looking at my half naked body. **

"**Get. Up. Those. Stairs. Now." He said each word very clearly and slowly. Charlie was mad. Wait scratch that, Charlie was beyond mad. He was now up to his 'sitting on the sofa be tending to think about what happened but really thinking about the game stage.'**

**In my room Edward was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. I went to lay with him, resting my head on his chest while his arms put a protective cage around me. **

"**Charlie's right. I'm no good for you." Edward started to pull me closer. His eyes never leaving one small spot on the ceiling. "I will hurt you. I know I will." **

"**Edward look at me." He didn't move "Edward look!"**

**His face slowly turned. It was all screwed up like a baby about to cry. I know if he was human, he would be cry. Tears would be running down his cheek.**

"**Bella, I'm no good for you. I cant do this. I cant put you through this-" I put my finger on his lips to silence him.**

"**I love you." was all I said, though I knew the conversation hasn't ended.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I have got a new computer! Well…laptop!! It is sooo cool! The best part is, is that I don't have to share it with my sisters!!! COOL OR WHAT???**

**I would like to say now that I am very sorry for any mistakes that you might find in this chapter. I am not very good at English!**

**By the way, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

I woke up and rolled onto my back, spreading my arms out to find my god of a boyfriend. He had been in my room every night since we started dating. In each others constant company. We are inseparable!

When I found no sine that Edward was in the bed with me, I tried opening my eyes and

looking around the room, half expecting him to jump from behind my wardrobe and shout "Surprise!", but he didn't. he wasn't even in the rocking chair were he normally sits.

I climbed out of the bed and hunted around my room in search of my mobile. I haven't really had any need of it for the past months because everyone I wanted was always besides me. But not today. Today, the one person I want, is not here.

I found my phone (a k800i) and rang Edwards number. He was speed dial number one so it didn't take that long.

I was half expecting Edward to pick up on the first ring. He didn't. Nor on the second ring nor the third. The phone just kept ringing. It eventually reached voicemail, but I was too…shocked(?) to leave a message. When had Edward ever not answered his phone? Seriously?

I went down for breakfast and Edward still hadn't come at eleven in the morning. I started to get worried and called his house phone. Carlisle answered on the first ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, it's Bella. Um…I was just wondering if Edward is home?"

"_Sorry honey, I haven't seen him."_ Carlisle had answered too quickly. (yer I know he is a vamp and all but, even he doesn't answer straight after the question to me. Emmet…maybe.)

"Oh, okay. Well if you see him, can you tell him I called?"

"_Will do honey. Bye."_

Okay, weird.

* * *

The entire day went by and I had no sine of Edward. Not even a phone call! What was going on?

I went to bed, teeth brushed and hair washed.

Hoping that Edward would be there tomorrow, I drifted of into dreamless sleep.

In the middle of the night I got woken by a chill running down my sine.

With my heart leaping a sat straight up, and there in the rocking chair was Edward. My Edward!

I got out of bead and ran to him. Curling in his lap. Hugging him as tight and as close as humanly possible. The one thing that was bothering me was that Edward wasn't responding. He didn't so much as move his eyes from the wall too look at me! We had been separate for…at least 20 hours and he couldn't look at me!!!

"Edward, where were you today? You didn't say."

"I don't have to tell you what I'm getting up to." Edward's face wore a mask of pain. "I don't have to spend every hour of the day with you."

"I know but-"

"I was with Emmet if you must know. Playing a game of catch. Now Bella, it is late. Go to sleep."

Edward pulled me onto the bed and I just laid there. Completely stunned. What was going on with Edward?

**One word. REVIEW!!!**

**Please please please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in ages. Like I said last time, I have no computer!!!-thanks to my mother. **

**Anyway, have any of you seen the New Moon Trailer??? OMG, I love it!!! (Yer, I know I am slow to find out these things.) It's on youtube!!!**

**This is totally random, but…oh well. Okay, if a guy is 'feeling you up' and you want it to stop, move his hand away from you bum/breast and yell out so everyone can hear "Does anyone know who this hand belongs to? I found it on my boob/bum."-hehe.**

**I would like to take this moment to say I don't own twilight!!!**

* * *

As I woke I was a little scared to open my eyes. I could feel no arms wrapped around me, no comforting body next to mine, no horrible, yet strangely wonderful coldness next to me… nothing.

I didn't open my eyes at first, searching for any sine that he was here. Any sine to reassure me that he had forgotten about the little argument we had last night.

I found nothing-though that isn't really a surprise. I mean he is a vampire and all.

I sat up and slowly opening my eyes, I found him. There, on the rocking chair. Perfectly motionless, staring at the same stop he was last night. Wearing the same pained expression.

As I got out of bed and made my way to him, he didn't move from his position. Or make any sine that he heard me at all.

When I reached him I pulled him into a hug. My arms going around his neck and his, lightly around my waist (But that is to be expected, right? I mean he is weary about me safety, right?).

"Edward" I muttered "What's wrong? You haven't spoken a word."

"I'm…I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Somehow, his words weren't very reassuring. He was keeping something from me and I want to find out what.

"Edward, you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything." I said "So why not now?"

It was at this prosiest moment that my stomach started to rumble. Edward gave me a knowing smile and said "You're hungry."-No shit, Sherlock.

"No I'm not." I know, pathetic. But I was desperate.

"Bella, you can't honestly tell me you're not hungry when your belly is rumbling. C'mon, breakfast time."

Reluctantly, I gave in and Edward dragged me down to the kitchen.

Once inside, Edward handed me a note left from Charlie (Who else?).

_Bella,_

_I will be back early today and I don't want to find Edward on my couch again _(I had to giggle at that part. Though it wasn't funny at the time.) _so please behave._

_My rule still stands when I don't say I don't want you near Edward. _

_Remember, I am watching you._

_Charlie_

_Oh, and by the way, you're grounded._

I let out a heavy sigh. That was Charlie for ya. I am surprised that when he saw me and Edward together he dint bring out his gun to shoot Edward with.

Then it hit me, Edward and I haven't so much as hugged passionately since that night. And today we are alone in a house…for a few hours.

"Edward," I said seductively. Edward once let it slip that he maybe a vampire, but he still has a male mind. "We will be alone for the whole day," I came up, rapped my arms around him, kissing, sucking and biting his neck. "What do you say we do?"

Edward deprived my hands from his neck and said "I have to go hunt with Emmet. He isn't allowed to hunt on his own. Not after last time." I shook my head remembering the incident. Emmet came back, with a group of human hunters on his tail, thinking he was a bear. "So…you could stay here? Please?"

Edward started to do puppy dog eyes on me. How could I refuse that? Those gorges honey eyes.

"Yes Edward." I sighed "I will stay."

"Thank you." Edward gave me a kiss on the forehead and out the door.

Oh my god. Something must really be on his mind. That is the first time I have lied to him and got away with it. (If he really thought that I would stay at home, he's got another thing coming.)

**(This was were I was going to end the chapter, but I soo need to make my chapters longer!)**

Maybe Jacob is free? Charlie has been bugging me to go visit him for god knows how long. He can't complain.

I hopped in my red truck and turned the keys.

It wouldn't start.

I tried again but got the same reaction. Obviously my lie hadn't gone as well as I thought. Edward still didn't trust it enough to not fiddle with my truck.

In frustration, I stomped my way back to the door, kicking over a flower pot on my way. (Then going back to pick it up again.)

Why did Edward have to be such a worrier?

Oh well, Edward can stop me from traveling, but he can't stop Jacob.

I picked up the phone a dialed his number. It rang three times before someone answered.

"_Hello?"_ came his husky voice. He was expecting someone, that obviously wasn't me. The thought gave me a giggle. _"Bella? Is that you?"_ (Normal, comical voice.)

"No shit, Sherlock."

"_It's great to hear from you. What have you been up to?"_

"Nothing much. Edward went out today. I was on my way over but my truck won't start (Because of stupid meddling vampires.), can you come here instead?"

"_Yer, okay. What time?"_

"Now okay?"

"_Yer, fine. Be right there."_

"Bye Jacob."

"_Bye Bells."_

I only ended up waiting five minuets for Jacob to arrive. Obviously he drives like a madman (Like Edward).

I heard three loud knocks on the door that shook the house. God, could he be a little…well I don't know, heavy handed?

"Jake! You could knock a little quieter. I would have been able to hear you know."

"Yer, I know."

Instead of Jacob coming inside, he pulled me out with him and buckled me into him car (Which can I add, he made himself from scratch!)

"Jake!" I protested "Where are we going? I thought the idea was that you stay round mine?! Not the other way around."

"Change of plan" he said. "We are not going round mine and we are not staying round yours."

"So…where are we going?" I asked. Curiosity dripping from each word.

"It's a surprise!"

"Jake! You know I hate surprises! Please, just tell me." I begged

Jake shook him head, mockingly. "Sorry, I wont. But I will tell you that we are not having fun in Forks."

"No shit Sherlock."

* * *

**Please, please, please R&R. **

**Btw, if anyone has any idea's they think they want to see in the story, please just tell me and I will put them in…hopefully. **


	5. Chapter 5

**HI, meee again!!! I really hope you like my new chapter!!! So sorry about the wait. Again. Blame my mum!!!**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one will be from EPOV-finally.**

**Xx**

* * *

I peeked over to the MPH. Jacob's driving was a mad as Edwards! Is he trying to kill me? If we crash, Jacob could probably walk away from the scene due to his fast healing, but I am only human! Not everyone has super hard skin or is a quick healer! Some of us have to take care of our body's and what we do.

Instead of ranting on like a 65 year old, I decided to squeeze information out of Jacob on where we are going.

"Jacob, seriously, where are we going?"

I looked over to Jacob who just smirked. He knows I hate surprises!!!

"Jake! Please." I begged "If you tell me now, I promise I will act surprised when we reach…wherever we are going." That try only gained a laugh from Jake. Not the reply I was hoping for.

"Bella…only…you could…come up with….something like…THAT!" Jacob managed to get up between laughs.

I scolded him and sat in silence. I was never going to get the answer from him. It was mission impossible before it started.

"Jake…?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Jake eyed me suspiciously from the corner of his eye.

"If you won't tell me where we are going…what are we doing?" surly he could tell me that!

"Sorry Bells, it will give too much away. You're just going to have to wait."

"Fine." I huffed.

Jacob and I were in the car for only twenty minuets longer before we pulled over to besides the road.

I looked at him with questioning eyes "Um…Jake, did the car brake down or something?"

"No, I want to cover your eyes so you can't see." Jacob said.

"What? Are you crazy? I can barely walk with both eyes open. Let alone none!"

It's true! After Jacob became a werewolf, he has completely forgotten about being HUMAN.

"Don't worry Bella. I wont let you fall."

Even though those words were meant to be reassuring, they weren't.

"Okay…but let it be on your head if I fall." I sent Jacob death glares

"Done." He said

Jacob tired a scarf around my eyes so tight that I felt like my head would pop at any second.

"Jake! It doesn't need to be that tight!" I complained

"Sorry."

Jake led me into…um, where ever we were going. Never letting go of my hips.

As we walked, I could feel branches whacking me in the head. Along with leaves, and twigs. And, the occasional acorn.

We ended up stopping and Jacob ran off.

"Jacob! Where did you go?" I yelled

"Relax Bells, I'm still here." Jacob said and there was a snickered from the background. The problem was, was that it wasn't Jacob's.

"Who else is there?" I asked.

"Take off your blind fold Bella!" Okay, I know that voice. That's Embry.

I yanked it off to see everyone jumping up yelling "SURPRISE!" Each wearing there own little party hat.

Looking around, nothing here wasn't covered in either banners, streamers or balloons. In the middle was a large, narrow table that went from one end to another. At the top was a chair that said "Happy Birthday Bella!"

"W-what? My birthday isn't for another week." I said.

"We know, but what we don't know is when we will next see you, so instead of the party being a week late, it will be a week early." Quil explained.

"Okay…cool."

Everyone came up to me a wished me a happy birthday. Even Leah (Now that is saying something.).

"PREZZY TIME!" Embry, Quil and Jacob roared.

Everyone else was in fits of laughter.

"Dudes, couldn't you wait just another second?" Jared said

"Nope." They all said matter of fact-ly.

"You really didn't have to get me anything." I said

"Bella!" Embry whined

"Don't throw a hissy fit about a couple to presents." Quil said

"Your abnormal." Jared continued

I got pushed down onto a chair and got presents shoved at me.

Jared-A book on all the legends

Quil and Embry- A picture of the gang in a frame. In the picture, everyone was pulling funny faces, which made me laugh. Especially at the sight of Jacob and Seth.

Seth- A CD. (When Seth gave me it he said it should help educate my taste in music.)

Emily and Sam-A scrap book.

"Wow, thanks guys. I love them."

"WAIT!! You haven't got mine yet!" Jake said. "And before you open it, can I say I made it."

"Really?" I asked

"Really, really." Jake answered.

I got handed a blue box, wrapped up with a peace of midnight ribbon.

Gently pulling off the ribbon and opening the lid, I found a beautiful charm bracelet with a wooden wolf hanging from it. I gave a little gasp and flung into Jake's arms.

"I love it! Thank you."

"Knew you would." Jake said sheepishly.

"No you didn't!" Seth accused "The whole time you were making it you were blubbering on about if she would like it and if she didn't, what would she do."

"It's true!" Embry said

"He wouldn't SHUT UP!" Jared joined in.

"Okay, okay. Enough." Jacob wacked his hand around Jared's head. "C'mon Bella, lets walk."

Jacob pulled me along with him into the forest. Always catching me when I am going to fall.

"So, Bella. How did you like you cake?"

"It was delicious, but I only got to try on flavor."

"Oh, you should have come to me. I have got one of every flavor." Jake made a devilish grin on his face.

"Jake...Jake?...JAKE!" I screamed.

"What?" Jake whispered. His voice was telling me that I have his full attention, but his mind was else where.

"Jake?" I asked.

No answer.

"Jake?" I tried again.

Aging, no answer.

"Jake I have been sleeping with you dad." I said matter a fact-ly

That brought he straight out of his daydream.

"What?!" He shouted

"Kidding!" I laughed "You…should of…seen…your face. Classic!"

"I'll show you something to laugh at." And then Jacob came over to me and started to tickle.

"Jake…s-stop…Jake." I managed to get out, but it was barely a whisper.

"I can't here you." Jacob mocked

"Jacob!" I yelled

"Okay, okay." As Jacob let go of me, his devil-like grin a grown so it covered all of his face.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked

"Nothing for you to worry about…" Jacob said, but I swear I could hear him say the word "Now"

* * *

**Like it? **

**Please R&R. I know, my chapters are not the longest, and I am sorry. **

**Hay!!! My friend has just got a Profile. Her name is xxZOZxx . Check her out. I and she are writing a story together. Haven't quiet decided what it is called, but we will give more updates near the time.**

**Please R&R**

**Xx**


	6. You can take over if you want

**HI guys, listen I have totally lost the plot to this story. The reason I have not updated in like forever is that I have lost my note book with everything about this story in, I cant remember what to do with the story and if I try to carry in on, I wont be able to. **

**If anyone wants to carry on this story I will be more than willing to let you. You sent me a message or review saying that you would like to and I will send you the details and turn my one back onto a one shot. **

**Sorry**

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Since no one has asked to continue the story and asked for me to carry on, I will.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in god knows how long, but I will make it up to you … somehow. ;)**

**Xx**

**Oh, and by the way. If you don't get what Edward is thinking about. You will soon. **

**EdwardPOV**

Bella, everything I see has something to do with her! God I love her to pieces, which makes what I have to do to save her all the more difficult.

I feel so bad for being really rude to her, but if I can push her away, then I won't have to do the deed. I know, it is a coward's way out. But in the long run, it might archly be good for her.

I have lied to Bella a lot this week but when I said that I was going hunting I wasn't. I honestly do need to go, but just not as desperate as I made it out to be. I just had to get away. Seeing her look upset made my heart break! I wanted to go over and comfort her, but that would be bad seeing as I want us to fall apart.

While hunting for my mountain lion, I was keeping an eye out for Bella. Just because I want her to grow apart form me, doesn't mean that I don't want to stop saving her. So far, I know she is with the wolf pack for a pre birthday party in the woods, so I am staying as close to the border as I can. I might not be able to hear them, but I can still read their thoughts.

Seeing as she looked rather safe with them (Well, as safe as you can be with a bunch of werewolf's), I concentrated on my hunt.

In a matter to minuets, I had killed one Mountain Lion and drained it bone dry. Yum…my favorite.

I tried to hunt for Bella again through Emily's mind, but I couldn't see her. I tried Sam…nothing. I tried Embry, she was still not there but had gone off with Jacob Black for a walk.

Reluctantly, I went into Jacobs mind, and instantly regretted it. What I saw may me want to be sick, if it was ever possible. Jacob was having _DIRTY THOUGHTS OF BELLA_!!! MY BELLA!!! I low growl escaped my throat and knew Jacob had heard. We really close to the boarder.

Jacob's thoughts still didn't stop.

_( Italic is In Jacobs Mind)_

"_Bella…"I breathed down her neck. God she is so good with her hands. I could feel my erection becoming harder and harder. _

"_Jacob." She said, just as seductively "Kiss me."_

_I did not needed to be told twice. I attacked my lips on to hers. And she let out a small moan. _That one nearly sounded real. Jacob must have been thinking about this a lot. Dirty pervert.

"_Jacob." She moaned again "Oh Jacob. I love you." She let out several other moans while Jacob was massaging her breast. _I CAN NOT TAKE THIS ANY MORE!! WHY WONT HE STOP HAVING FANTACYS ABOUT BELLLA???

"_Jacob" She moaned again "Don't STOP!!!" _…Did I just…no…but I'm sure Bella just shouted…no…but didn't she just shout s-stop?

In side Jacob's mind Bella moaned and I am sure I hear it!!! How could Bella do that to me…wait. This is what I wanted, right? For us to fall apart. She is better of with him than she is with me. But it still hurts to know that she l-loves him. Maybe not as much as me, but time will change that.

I could feel myself breaking and I let out a painful cry! I have to do it, today. The sooner the better. For Bella's sake. God Bella. I LOVE YOU!!!

**BellaPOV**

All the way through my pre birthday party Jacob was grinning like a mad man and when I tried to ask him about it, he would just wave me off. Boys can be really strange. Take Edward for example. Acts like he loves me then he can't wait to get rid of me!

As I ate some birthday cake, I could feel my tummy moving around inside of me, so I rejected another piece and made my way back to Emily.

"Hay, Em. What's up with Jacob?" I asked pointing over to him, and sure enough, he was wearing his stupid grin.

Emily followed my finger and examined him as well. "Well, he hasn't seen you in ages and I guess he is just really happy to see you again."

"Oh," was my genius response.

After it got too dark, the party had to come to an end and Jacob drove me home in the Rabbit. Now that he has built it, he cant seem to stop showing it off at every chance he gets.

Jacob was still grinning like a mad man, but it was nice, even though I felt like I should be worried. I have seen Edward sulk for so long, it is nice to see a smile.

"Thanks Jacob. I loved my Birthday party. And I am guessing it is all down to you. So, thank you." I said and pecked him on the cheek.

Jacob's face lit up and he pulled me into a hug. "You take care Bells." He said and let go so I could get out of the car.

"Bye Jacob."

"Bye Bells." And with that, he was off.

I went into the house to find Charlie asleep on the couch (Probably from watching the game for too long.) and Edward in my room, on my bed staring at the pattern on my bed spread. Not even looking up when I walked in to the room. He looked like he was in pain.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I said, moving to give him a hug, "You can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?"

"Lets go for a walk Bella." He whispered so quiet that I could hardly hear him.

**EdwardPOV**

"Lets go for a walk Bella." I said it so low that I am surprised that she heard me. She gave a small nod of the head and I was leading her down the foot path in the woods. It was better if we weren't in the house. I didn't know what her reaction might be and I don't want to wake up Charlie. Not with all the trouble I had for putting him to sleep. (Emmett and Jasper came round and we tried everything! We sang a lullaby in the distance, we turned the volume on the television down, we even rocked his chair like a baby's cot! In the end when we were about to give up, I found sleeping pills in the cupboard. Emmett was pissed. "So you are telling me, that we could of just drugged him? We stent all off the fucking time trying to get him to sleep when we could of drugged him?!")

I could hear Bella breathing heavily. She was worried about something. I don't know why. I am doing this for her, though it may not look like it at the beginning, it will in the end. I hope.

"Bella…"

"Edward, what are you doing?" She cut me off. Tears were visible in her eyes. "Don't do this." She begged. "Please don't do this. PLEASE!" God, I have never been in so much pain! It pains me to see her beg like that! "PLEASE?! I LOVE YOU. GOD DAMMIT EDWARD. I. LOVE. YOU!" She started to walk towards me but I backed away. Pain filled her eyes at my action.

God what am I doing? I love her and she loves me! _Edward, remember you are doing this for her._ But look at how much pain I am causing her! _It will be better in the long run. Besides, she is in love with Jacob as well! She can move on._ But that is only because I was pushing her away-_ EDWARD, don't blow this. _BUT- _ENOUGH._

"B-Bella…I'm sorry. I'm not good for you. Y-you deserve some one-"

"Don't you dear say I deserve someone better Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen. Do you ever say that!" She cut me off again and tears were poring out of her eyes!!! I had to fight the feeling to go and comfort her.

"Bella it is true-"

"Don't you dear!" SHE WAS NOT GOING TO LET IT GO! What am I suppose to do now? Huh? _Turn the argument around!_ B-but that means…_Edward do it! DO IT!_

I love you Bella!

"I-I don't w-want you any more." Those words were causing both of us pain. The pain I am feeling is no where near as much pain as Bella is feeling, but she has got Jacob now. As much as it pains me to say it, she loves him.

"Y-you don't want me?" he voice had gone from strong and powerful, to weak and small.

"No. Besides, you have _Jacob_ now."

"Then go." She whispered "GO!!" she collapsed on the ground of the woods and I left as quick and as fast as I could. I could not look back! If I did I would not be able to leave.

**BellaPOV**

"He doesn't want me!" I cried "He doesn't want me!" I could not stop the tears falling. Every word, every kiss, every touch WAS A LIE!!!

'Edward…God Edward. I BLOODY LOVED YOU!' Was all I could think. He had gone, and he is never coming back by the looks of things.

I stayed in my ball for god knows how long. I did not know nor did I want to know. My reason of living, has just gone. Which leaves a question. What if your reason of living, does not want you any more? What do you do?

I could feel my tummy turning again and I got up before I could be sick, and made my way back. To my home. To my room. To my bed, where Edward will no longer be to kiss me good night. To chase away the bad dreams. To sing me my lullaby…

When I got in my room, I remembered something Edward said. "Besides, you have Jacob now." What the hell did he mean?

I didn't have any time to thing because as soon as I collapsed onto my bed and fell instantly into a dreamless sleep.

**EdwardPOV (I know I keep swapping, but I really need to for this chapter. It would happen so often in other chapters.)**

After running for what seemed like hours, I went back to Bella's house for one last time. See her for one last time. Kiss her for one last time…

Outside her house, I could see her window open like normally is. I climbed through to see Bella sound asleep. She was not talking, which was odd.

I went over and Kissed her on her forehead whispering words of love. "I will always love you. No matter what happens, or who we are with. You are my lover Isabella Marie Swan, and always will be."

After that, I hopped out of the window, and made my way to the airport to catch a plain with my family. Today was the last day Bella would see the Cullens…for good.

**Look, I am sorry it took so long for me to update but I would really like some reviews!!! I need to know if I have done a good job. **

**I have made a new story line for this so it might not fit in with the story, but the thing with Jacob is the same. **

**In advance, Jacob lovers I am sorry! Don't kill me!**

**Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**The way people talk to me they think I am older, so can I get something out clear. I AM IN YEAR EIGHT, soon to be in year nine. I am 13 and will turn 14 in may. Yeah, I am in high school, and yeah, I am young to be writing about the things I am writing about (A.K.A, sex), but I just wanted you to know. With some of the PM's I am getting, they are all something like, "I remember something like that from my graduation party! What is your biggest party mistake?" and "Have you ever been to a house party? If you haven't, you totally should." And then I get night clubs recommended. So, yeah. I am 13, but, I love to write so I am on Fanfiction. **

* * *

**EdwardsPOV**

There she was, my beautiful, sweet Bella. My Angel. My lover. Seeing her in her bed sleeping is making my heart ache! How can I leave her now? I know I must go, but my life will not be worth living without my beautiful Bella.

I stroked her hair as she slept. It was so silky…smooth…and it smelt of strawberries…. Mmm.

As she slept, I got rid of everything to do with my. Pictures…clothing…keep sakes…anything that may cause more pain than necessary. I did not want Bella suffering more than needs be. She was much too valuable to me. Much, much too valuable.

While I was packing up the things, I came across a picture that brought back old memorie of us at the beach with my family. Silly Emmett….

_Flash Back_

"_Emmett, put my down!!!" Rosalie yelled. She did not like being held over the see in Emmett's arms. "I swear, if you get me wet you are a dead man!!!" _

"_Aww, lighten up Rosie!!!" Emmett said "Where is my feisty girl that I love when we are in bed together?" _

"_Ew, EMMETT! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!!" My Bella yelled while we were laying beneath the sun together. (We are on a disserted part of the beach where no one ever goes, so it is safe for us to be here.) Her head was resting on my chest as we stared at each other. _

"_C'mon Bella, don't tell me that you haven't had sex with Edward yet." Emmett could be such an idiot sometimes!!! I have only just gotten the sex business out of her head then he goes and replants the idea!_

"_I believe that is none of your business! Just because you can see to keep your hands off from Rose Doesn't mean that everyone else is the same!"_

"_Hello? Has anyone realized that I am still hanging over water?" Rose called helplessly to us. When no one made a move she got a little mad. Wait, scratch that. She got furious. "Someone better come and help me down from here OR SO HELP ME GOD-"_

"_Okay Rosie, if you want me to let go then…" _

"_Emmett NO!!!" Emmett had dropped Rosalie into the sea with a thud._

"_EMMETT YOU PRAT!! That is it, you are not allowed to touch me for the rest of the week." Rosalie made her way out of the water with Emmett close on her heals._

"_But Rosie-"_

"_Forget it Emmett, she wont give in. I know she wont." Alice and Jasper came out from the forest. Jasper tidying his hair and zipping his trousers while Alice looked perfect…except for the fact that her shirt was back to front._

"_Had a little quickie in the forest have we?" Emmett asked? AGAIN WITH THE SEX!!! _

_I could feel Bella shaking with laughter under me while Alice tried to explain. But she knew her tries were no use against me. I could read both of their minds and knew exactly what went on…except I imagined it with Bella and I…_

_End of Flash Back_

That was a fun day…

Hours past I just laid there with my B…with Bella watching her sleep. She did not talk in her sleep tonight, which was odd, but I did not mind. I will remember this night. The last night that I spend with Isabella Marie Swan.

The sun was just visible and I knew that it was time to leave. To leave and never return.

As I got up and made my way to the window, it was more difficult than I expected. My feet would not move at first. I could not make myself to leave, but when Bella started to wake up, I was out of the window like a rocket. As I ran down the street, I thought I heard Bella calling my name.

Bella...

**BellaPOV**

"Edward?" I swear I saw E-Edward jumping out of my window…it was probably my imagination. Ed…He is g-gone. My lover has gone…

I lay in my bed not knowing what to do. He always came up with the ideas. And even then we were always together. We were inseparable. _Were…_

I got up and decided to tidy the house. That could not be too painful…There is nothing that could really remind me of _Him _so I should be safe from unwanted memories.

I made my way to the living room to see if there was anything that needed tidying. Anything at all, I would do it. The living room only took me half-hour. So I went to the next room, then the next. To do the whole house inside out it only took two hours. I normally prided myself on keeping a tidy house. Today, not so much.

As I flopped on to the sofa, staring into space, I remembered that I had to clear my room out of anything that might remind me of him. But as I got up stairs, I could not find anything to do with him. Nothing. My room had already been cleaned of everything. THERE WASN'T EVEN A PHOTOGRAPH OF HIM! Everything had gone.

I searched everywhere of something to do with him, anything. I turned my room inside out, taking everything out of my draws, but found nothing. Yeah, I know I did not want anything to remind me of him, but what about when time goes on and I want to see his face again? What then?

Tears started to fall thick and fast down my face. "He's gone…EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN HAD GONE!!! HE LEFT ME!"

I know having a mental breakdown is not a pretty sight, but I could only imagine what I look like while having a break down surrounded by a room with everything turned inside out looks like.

I sobbed for what seemed like ages before I climbed back into bed and fell into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I am sorry that this is rather a small chapter, but I had to write this one fast. On Monday I am going to a camping trip with the school for a end of year thing (This is going to be fun. Going camping with your mates and the whole year group for a week with push over teachers…), and as soon as I get back, it is straight on a plane to go on holiday to Orlando. I AM GOING TO MEET MICKEY MOUSE! For the seventh time…BUT I AM GOING TO MEET MICKEY MOUSE!!! So I might not update in the next three to four weeks, though I will be looking for ideas and things to put in my stories.**

**Xx **


	9. Chapter 9

**HAY GUYS! I'M BACK!!! And I am pissed. On the second week at Florida it was a heat wave. EVERYONE in my family got a tan but ME! How unfair is that? I will always be a milk bottle, though I did kind of turn into a tomato with the sun-heehee**

**I know you guys have been waiting three weeks to have a chapter and here is one. I really hope you like it. This is the only idea I have for where the story is going. If you want something to happen in the story, let me know. **

**Xx**

* * *

**BellaPOV**

**Two weeks later**

Two weeks have gone since I last left this room. Two week since I felt wanted. Two weeks of being depressed. Two weeks since he left…

Charlie's getting worried about me, and I feel bad worrying him, but what does he expect me to do? Skip around singing happy songs all day? I have just found out that the love of my life does not want me and he expects everything to go back to the way it was? Well, I can't do that!

Charlie came into my room waking me up from, yet another, dreamless sleep with a tray food for me to eat. I had lost track of the time, but judging by what is on the plate, it is breakfast time. Or, at least I think that is breakfast food. You can never tell the difference with Charlie's cooking.

"Hay darling. How are you doing?" He asked stroking my hair in what was meant to be a fatherly gesture, but it only reminded me of him when _he_ used to do that. Tears came to my eyes yet again.

"Honey, why don't you get out of the house? You might feel better getting fresh air. You cant spend the whole of you summa holiday in here. What do you say about joining be in visiting Billy and Jacob? Jacob misses you, you know."

Jacob misses me? Now I cam causing other people pain! I am such a horrible person! No wonder why he left! He properly couldn't stand me! Hay, I can't even stand me!

I nodded to Charlie to say I would go and that brought a smile to his face. At least someone is happy.

"Fantastic! I am leaving in ten minuets." Charlie said and walked out of the door. Well, skipped would have been a better word to describe it.

I groaned and sat up a little too fast. I felt my stomach knot and instant sickness came over me. I ran to the bath room to throw up anything and everything that was in my stomach. After I did that, I didn't feel as bad.

As I got up, I felt Charlie's presents behind me.

"Maybe you shouldn't go. I could always stay behind to look after you. Billy can wait." Charlie offered.

"No, I'm fine now. I just sat up too quickly. Motion sickness." I said and Charlie bought it. Thought it wasn't entirely true. I don't get motion sickness from sitting up quickly! If I can ride on the back of a v-vamp-pire I can sure as hell sit up fast. But I didn't tell Charlie this for obvious reasons.

"Are you sure?" Charlie looked concerned.

"Dad, I'm fine." Charlie nodded and left. It was then that I realized that that is the most I have spoken in two weeks.

*** * * * **

"So…Bells, what's your favorite football team?" Charlie asked. He had been doing this the whole ride to Jacob's house. Trying to make small talk.

I just shrugged my shoulders like I do for every question.

"Um…what do you want for tea?"

Again I shrugged my shoulders.

-"Like the weather today?"

-shrug

-"Want to change radio?"

-shrug

-"Favorite colour?"

-shrug

Charlie gave a sigh and gave up. Muttering under his breath like an old man.

The rest of the ride to Jacob's house was silent. How I wanted it to be from the beginning. Silent and peaceful.

But that only lasted for a few hours because when we reached the Black's house, I will being hugged to death by my best friend Jacob.

While being hugged to his chest, my sickness came back. He was holding too tight onto my stomach.

"Jake… LET GO!" I yelled out. He let go instantly and I was sick yet again on the floor. I don't know where I am getting the food from to sick up, but I am.

"Bella, are you okay?" Billy asked. That got me annoyed. Do I look okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine." And why I lied I do not know. Now that I figured out that I can lie, I am lying for everything.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked.

No, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay then." Billy said. "Let's go inside and talk about the last football game we watched together." Billy said. "And I could kill for a cup of tea."

"Billy, the last time we watched a game together was six weeks ago!" Charlie complained. Wait! Back track, six weeks? It can't of been that long!

"Well then we will discuss the finals and who we think are going to make it." Billy compromised.

"That could work." Charlie agreed and they made their way into the house.

SIX WEEKS??? Are they sure? Six weeks? That would be 41 days, give or take a few. That is far too long of a gap. I mean…no I haven't had…wait, yes I have. SHIT! NO, I could just be late for the first time ever in my life…hopefully.

"Bella are you okay? You look like you have just seen a ghost." It took me a while to realize that Jacob was standing besides me. I totally forgot about him! I am the worst best friend in the history of best friends.

"I-I'm fine." I managed to get out. But what if I am? What do I do?-_BELLA! Lets not worry about that unless it happens. _

"Do you want to run down to the chemist and pick up some pills to help?" he offered

"No, that's fine…archly you know what Jacob, I think I might run down to the chemist and pick up some sickness pills." There is only one way to be sure.

"I will come with you-"

"No, you don't have to do that! I will be back in a sec. Besides, I need some time…alone…which means on my own…with out you." I had to make that part clear. I had to take the test on my own. It's a female thing.

"O…okay."

"Thanks Jacob." I with that, I was off in the car to the chemist. Please to god let it be negative.

* * * *

Why I bought the smiley test I do not know. There were loads of other tests that just have lines on them and they work just as well, but oh no. I had to buy the smiley test! Am I an idiot?

It has been five minuets since I peed on the stick but I couldn't bring myself to look at the stick. What if its positive? SHIT! What will I do? How can I tell Charlie? What about my mum- _BELLA! PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHRE WOMAN! _Right sorry.

I took a deep breath and looked down at the stick. To my horror, there was a little round smiley face looking up at me. Oh Shit.

* * *

**I know that this is a really small chapter, but I am so tired and I didn't want to not of updated in a long time and leave you waiting longer. **

**I still feel a bit sick from the flight home as well. **

**Please please review! It I don't get at least five reviews for this chapter, I will make you wait a very long time until you get another one. **

**Love ya**

**Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, TA DA!!! Oh and thank you to all the reviews I have gotten. I know where this story is going and how it is going to end. Just I want to ask you one thing:**

**Should the baby be a Boy, or a Girl?**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I know how many people read this story and they don't review! Just one word like Boy or Girl would do me. **

**Soooooooooo here is chapter 10!!!!!!**

* * *

I'M PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How did this happen? I mean I know how it happened, but how am I pregnant? I thought vampires couldn't have children. Or that is what he said. I'm not surprised that he lied to me. Again.

I tried to go to sleep but nothing seems to be working. I keep seeing that small round smiley face at everything I look at. Nothing will take it out of my mind! What am I going to do? How will Charlie react? What is my baby going to be like as it will be half human?

I kept tossing and turning in my bed. Not knowing who to turn to. Charlie will freek out when I tell him. Jacob, even though he is my best friend will tell me to get rid of it because it is a 'blood sucker' in his eyes. Renee will act like a kid. Ed-He has gone. Who else is there? Preferably someone who knows about vampires. Someone who knows the Cullens. But who?

The light from the sunrise could be seen through my window. I got no sleep last night and to make matters worse Charlie has booked a fishing trip with Billy Black and I have to go. Joy.

A few hours after the sun rise, Charlie came in, fully dressed, to tell me to get ready to go to the lake for Fishing. As he spoke you could practically see the excitement in his eyes though I have no idea why. Fishing isn't what I would call exciting. It's a waiting game-Note to self, bring a book.

"Bella this is going to be so much fun!" Charlie was saying "Me and my baby girl going fishing with the blacks. Just like old times! We are meeting them at the lake in a hour so be ready to leave in forty-five minuets."

"Okay." Was all I said. I couldn't look him in the eye. If he knew I am pregnant he will be so disappointed. He would think I am a stupid, little; hormonal teenager who was so thick she went and got herself pregnant with her EX-boyfriend.

Charlie left so I could get changed ready to go to the Lake. I wonder what the weather is like. Though it doesn't really matter.

I got out of bed and started to examine myself in the mirror. I swear my belly has gotten bigger by a few centimeters. I know it isn't that much, but I can still see the difference. That bump is my baby. My beautiful baby.

Absent mindedly I started cradling my bump. My baby.

Tears started to appear in my eyes as I cradled my baby. What will happen when the pack finds out about this? Will they kill it?-NO! I wont let them. They wont lay a finger on him. Him? Where did that come from? Hmm, having a beautiful baby boy. Or a beautiful baby girl…that would be nice. I wonder if it is too early to find out the sex.

"Bella, you have fifteen minuets." Charlie shouted from downstairs.

Fifteen minuets left? God time goes fast!

I rummaged through my closet to find a baggy jumper and slid on my jeans, though they were rather tight. I wonder how long it will be before I have to start to buy bigger clothes. Not very long by the looks of things.

I rubbed my belly one last time before making my way down the stairs to Charlie. It took longer than normal because I was concentrating more about not tripping down the stairs. Now that would be a disaster. I do not want to take any risks with my child.

The ride to the lake wasn't as long as I thought, but we still ended up being late. Charlie blamed it on me for taking too long but we all knew that Charlie really forgot where he put out fishing rods. Billy be tended to believe Charlie, nodding at anything he said but sneaked me a wink to say he knew better. You have got to love Billy.

BILLY! Billy could help me out. Why I didn't think of this before I do not know.

"Um…Billy, can I talk to you?" I asked while approaching him. Charlie's head shot up to stare at his best friend.

"Sure, I just need to set everything up-" Billy got interrupted by Jacob. I didn't realize he was here until that moment.

"Don't worry dad. I can do that." Jacob said. "You go talk with Bella. See ya soon Bells."

"See ya," I said and pushed Billy along the lake so there was no chance of Jacob over hearing us with our chat.

When we stopped I became very interested in a blossom tree the other side of the lake. It had no more of the pretty pink blossoms you normally see in the autumn. It was bear.

"Alright Bella. What do you want to talk about?" Billy asked raising an eye. "I am guessing you don't want Charlie to know." He assumed

"well, not right now." I said.

Billy nodded for me to go on. I took a beep breath before saying "I'm pregnant."

Billy looked like he had gone in shock. His expression turned from worry, to annoyed, to concerned, to angry.

"Who's child is it?" Billy asked though he knew the answer. When I didn't reply he said again, grabbing onto my jumper pulling me down to him. "Who is the father?"

Tears started to appear in my eyes as I spoke the answer "E-Edward's."

Billy was furious. He started to yell. Moving in anger, like he is unable to set it free.

"And I take it that you are keeping it." It wasn't a question though I nodded with tears coming out from my eyes.

"Oh you stupid, stupid girl! Do you even realize how much danger you were in when you were in having sex with that bloodsucker? Do you? I bet you did and you didn't care! You were too helplessly in love to see anything even if it was right in front of your face, thinking he loved you too. But look around do you see the filthy bloodsucker anywhere? NO! Because they left! They left you! Now we all have to pay for the consequence's of your thoughtless actions! Unless…unless when it is born you give it up to the pack at la push to deal with." Billy's voice got calmer to the end. As if that would change my mind.

How could he even think that I would give MY baby up to be killed? Sent to its death? NO WAY! I am going to protect him or her by any means possible. I am not going to let people like BILLY BLACK to get to me. This is my baby an I am going to protect him/her.

My hands went protectively over my stomach. Billy saw this gesture am glared at me. The saying "If looks could kill" came into my mind at that point.

"What if I refuse?" I asked "What if I don't send my baby away? What will you do then?"

"Then we will use any means possible to get to that bloodsucker. That thing has to be killed and you are not standing in our way." Billy spoke with no trace of any emotion but hatred.

I could not look at him. He's the monster, not my baby! I could here his wheels making noises as he left while I curled up in a ball crying the pain away. Only one thing went through my mind. They are going to kill my baby. I have to go. I have to get out of here. Go to Renee for a little while. She will be happy to see me and I know she will support me in my decision where she agrees with me or not.

I got up, made sure that there was no trace that I have been crying, and made my way back to our fishing spot. As I came back everyone was already set up. I got greeted with smiles as I sat down.

"Hay Bella, what were you doing?" Jacob asked "Dad came back fifteen minuets ago."

"Oh, um, I was looking down the lake. Remembering old memories." I said. No one spotted my lie, again. I love that I can lie now. It is so much easier than saying I was curled up in a ball thinking of how to save my baby from the likes of Billy Black.

"Okay, well come down and join the fun" Charlie said

"yeah, we are having a blast!" I couldn't help but laugh at Jacob's sarcastic tone of voice. I knew as well as anyone that he hated fishing, but he does it for Billy, though now I have no idea why. He is a heartless old man that doesn't deserve a son like Jacob.

The rest of the day was spent outside by the lake. While everyone thought I was reading my book, I was really thinking about how I can get out of forks without letting anyone from the La Push pack know. If I told Charlie I was moving in a few days time he will tell Billy to tell Jacob and that would be bad if Billy found out. If I told Charlie I am pregnant he will tell the whole of forks and it will get to La Push gang. No, the day I leave is the day I tell Charlie I am pregnant, and the sooner, the better.

* * *

**Go on, press the green button. You know you want to!**

**Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it has been forever, but I have started this new book series and I couldn't stop reading! VAMPIRE ACADEMY! How cool is the series? I need Blood Promise (Yeah, I know, I am at the forth book already. And the series isn't even in England yet! My mum has been buying them online!)! Oh, and does Rose really kill Demitri? I don't want her to! I want there to be a way where you could save him because he isn't that old! Or, that he remembers Rose and she turns him back because of her love. Cheesy, I know, but I want them to be together! If you have read Blood Promise, please send me a PM or something to say it Demitri really dies or not. **

**Anyway, I am sorry it has been ages, so TADA!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Okay, I am three months pregnant and completely terrified of my dad's reaction- NO I have not told him. It is pretty ionic if you think about it. Have sex with a vampire who can kill you at any second, I can do that. But telling my dad I am pregnant is a whole new story.

I have already told Renee about the pregnancy. She was thrilled that she was going to be a grandmother but dodgy on the subject that I was so young. When I told her that I could get an abortion and I wouldn't be able to give my baby away, she understood and asked if I wanted to come to Phoenix and if she could help with the baby. Of cause I said yes because it will get me away from La Push. Charlie only knows that I am going to Phoenix, not the reason. I asked him not to tell anyone that I was leaving and he agreed. I wasn't going to let it get to La Push-Yes they know that I am pregnant with a vampire's child and they aren't too pleased. They haven't spoken another word to me, though I don't need any reassurance that they will stick to their word. Since my talk with Billy, the situation changed. I can ever give the baby up to them when it is born, or if I refuse to do so, they will take it by force. If I try to run (Which I am trying to do) they said they will hunt me down. But, I try not to dwell to the subject. Put on a face and everything will look brighter…

I have been back at school for a month now and no one has realized that I am pregnant-thank god. I mean, it isn't that hard to cover up. I normally wear baggy jumpers any way. The hard part is P.E. I always find a way to get out of it. Whether faking a sprained ankle to helping on school comity's. I don't know how far I can do this, but it really doesn't matter. I will have to go soon or have the pack try to kill my beautiful baby.

It is Friday today, the last day of the week where I have to go to school. I am planning to telling Charlie when I come back from school after dinner. I will cook his favorite dish. Sam Clearwater's Fish Fry. That always puts him in a good mood.

I did my normal routine in the mornings. Get up, get dressed, have my breakfast, throw up, and go to school. I should be stopping the morning sickness soon, but it is always better safe than sorry. I don't want to throw up in the middle of class.

I made it out of the door in record time. I have gotten used to the early mornings and early nights. Charlie thinks nothing off it, thankfully.

I made it to school within the hour to only be bombarded by Mike Newton-urh! Some one give me a vomit bag!

"Hay Bella!" Mike yelled racing towards me. I swear that boy never showers! His greasy hair bouncing up and down-EW! "So um, Bella."

"Hay Mike!" I tried to put on a smile, honestly, I did. But what with my hormones and everything, Mike isn't the person I want to see early in the mornings. Especially while I am trapped in my car.

"What's wrong?"

You.

"Nothing. I am just really tired."-lie.

"Oh okay. So um…do you want to go out with me sometime?-Not as a date, but um…yeah?"

No way in hell.

"Um…I can't Mike sorry. I have got homework to do."-lie

"Oh okay, that is cool, another time then?"

In your dreams.

"Maybe."-don't you mean never!

I raced up to the school (or as fast as I could go with me being pregnant and not wanting to fall) wanting to get away from Mike. You see, Mike has tried to become more friendly with me when They left. He just wont leave me alone! When will he take the hint that I don't love him?!?! Honesty.

The first bell rang and I made my way to biology. It is still hard sitting through it with the empty seat besides me, but I get threw it. Even if it does cost some silent tears.

Next, is Spanish where I get bitched about by Jessica in my face. Then It is Break where I spend it in the bathroom crying to myself. Then, I have English. I sit next to Angela. She is the only one that knows about the pregnancy apart form Billy and myself. Next, math. God, how I hate math!. After that I have lunch and then P.E.

The day was going pretty fast, and as normal I am alone at lunch. Sitting at the Cullen's table. Alone. People still stay clear of it, except Angela. She sometimes comforts me at lunch, telling me that everything will be okay, but honestly, I have no idea. What if the pregnancy wont be the same? What if I start craving blood? What is the birth is different? What if I cant care for my baby because it is half vampire? What if it never grows up and stays a baby for life? I really hate to admit it, but I need them! I need them and they left me when I need them the most! When I need him! Why did he leave? Why does he not love me any more? FOR FUCK SAKE! WHY?

I could feel myself on the verge to brake down so I went to the bathroom with Angela on my tail.

I went into a cubical and locked myself in just as Angela came threw the door.

"Bella, c'mon. You cant stay in there forever." She said.

"I can try." I want to hide. I want to hide from the world and everything that has hurt me. But I cant.

"Why don't you come back to the café and finish your lunch?" She said. "I will be with you. Every step of the way."

"I'm not hungry."

"Bella you have got to eat. Think of the baby! You can't miss a meal. C'mon." She reasoned.

A smile lit her face as I came out of the cubical. "I don't want to have to go back in there." I whispered.

"Well then, why don't you wait on one of the benched outside while I go get our lunch?" She sound as if she was asking me so I nodded my head. She gave a sigh of relief and walked out of the bathroom while I went to the benches.

Apart from the rough start, lunch was okay. Me and Angela talked about completely random subjects. Always staying clear of the word baby or sex or lover. She knew that would bring tears to my eyes and for that I am eternally great full.

The bell rang to signal fifth period and Angela asked me if I needed an excuse for P.E.

"No that is fine. I will just say that I need to go home for a family emergency. The office wont question me as I am Chief Swans daughter. But thank you."

"Anytime, and I do mean anytime. I would love to get off P.E every once in a while." Angela laughed and surprisingly, I laughed along with her.

"I am going to tell my dad today." I said out of no where. Angela knew what I was talking about and softened her face.

"Do you need me with you?" She asked

"No, that is alright. I need to do this on my own. Besides, I am going to Phoenix soon because mum wants to help out with the pregnancy. I need all the time I can get with him." I said.

"Okay, you do know that I will miss you when you go away right?" Angela asked. I had to laugh at that from the sad look on her face.

"I thought that you were coming to see me in the summer?" I asked "Wasn't that the plan?"

"Bella! That is AGES away!" she complained like a five year old.

"It is only three months. Not a life time." I reasoned. "I would of stayed but I am not allowed to fly six months pregnant. Or Renee wont let me fly at six months." And it will lowed my chances of escaping to Phoenix with the pack on my bad, waiting for me to pop.

"Not for you maybe…" She muttered "Hay Bella, good luck with your dad. Call me when it is over, tell me how it went. Good or Bad. See ya." And with that, me and Angela went our different ways.

I was home in a matter of seconds with the speed I was doing. (who knew my old truck could go so fast with a push thingy on the engine. Thanks to Jacob.) I took my time cooking dinner, making it just right for when Charlie came back from work. I made sure the house was clean and that the food was cut and measured to the exact amount.

When everything was ready, I went upstairs to change my T-shit though keeping my jumper and maternity jeans on.

As I was just about done, Charlie walked through the door. Oh god.

"Honey I'm home! Yum…It smells good In here!" Charlie called.

I ran down the stair to find Charlie sitting up the table. It was then standing in the door way I remembered th forgot my jumper in my room. As I was turning to the side to get it, Charlie decided to turn around.

"Bella this food is…" Charlie lost his words as his eyes got wide. This was not the way I planned on telling my dad that I was pregnant, but I cant change that now.

No one spoke. Charlie just started at me like I was a monkey at the zoo, though he never made eye contact. Who knows how long we stood there for, I wasn't timing.

Even though Charlie wasn't talking, he wasn't yelling. Which is good…I think.

"Dad?" I asked. I never call Charlie dad, but now it was necessary. "Please say something."

After a god know how long pause, Charlie finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I was planning on telling you tonight. I am sorry, I just didn't know what to do. I could of never of got an abortion and-" I got cut of by… Charlie giving me a hug? _A hug_? What the…?

"Dad?"

"I am sorry, I should of paid more attention to you. I would off known. It is his isn't it." Charlie did not say it as a question, but more like a statement.

I didn't say anything and he took that as a yes.

"I am sorry Bella, I should of known, why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"I was scared of your reaction." Which was true. "I was scared if you would make me get rid on my baby. I dint know what to do. I told Renee and that is why I am going back to Phoenix. She wanted to help and I didn't know what your reaction would be and I wasn't going to pass up help-" I got cut of-again-by Charlie rubbing my belly and pulling me into a tighter hug.

"I am going to be a granddad." He whispered. "A Granddad!"

"Yes." I whispered back. "You are."

* * *

**Again I am sorry that I didn't update…again. I will update really soon because I am writing another chapter right now!**

**Oh and another thing. Who gets homework in the holidays?!?! I GOT FUCKING HOMEWORK IN THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS AND NO ONE CARED TO TELL ME! But I am not doing it. It is summer, a time to relax and I am not writing a stupid diary on the school camping trip we went on. (Yeah, that is my homework. Gay or what!)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!**

**Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I finished this last night (English Time) and it was late so I didn't get a chance to update. As it is the Morning, here is Chapter 12!**

**TaDa!!!!!!**

**Oh, and Edward'sPOV will be in THIS chapter!**

* * *

**Bella'sPOV**

I am packed and ready to go to Phoenix. Angela has already dropped by and said goodbye as well as helped me pack. I only took my maternity clothes because I knew I would be returning back to Forks, just not before I gave birth. Charlie understands and will fly up to Phoenix as soon as the baby is born.

Charlie has been so understanding threw out this whole thing. Not once has he given me the 'Eye' or told me he id disappointed. He just can't wait to be a Granddad. He did try to get me to find out the sex of the baby, and I told him no. I wanted it to be a surprise and he agreed, much to his dismay.

That was the closes thing me and Charlie have had to an argument while I have lived here. Charlie was easy to get on with. Half the reason was the he was never around and that he was an easy man to please. A bier, in front of the flat screen, watching sports. That was Charlie's idea of fun…

"Bell's, do you really have to go?" Charlie asked…again. It was like the sixth time already.

"Charlie I told you, as soon as I have had the baby and he or she is able to fly I will come down to Forks with you. Besides, aren't you coming down to Phoenix as soon as you hear the good news?" I teased.

"I will be there. C'mon Bella, I better get you to the airport. We don't want you missing your flight now do we." Charlie picked up my bag and dumped, and I do mean dumped, in the truck. Now, if I was my mother, I would be in fits, but as I am not Renee I am laughing my head of for no apparent reason.

"What?" Charlie asked "What's so funny?" But that only made me laugh harder.

"I am going to miss you Charlie." Again, that is no lie.

The ride to the airport wasn't that far away but me and Charlie talked nonstop, which is unusual for us. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that I am leaving. I am really going to miss Forks.

The conversation still didn't brake as we kept talking all the way to security. Charlie was not allowed beyond this point. So, this is our braking point. Tears started to come in both our eyes.

"Bye dad." Charlie pulled me into the tightest hug yet.

"Bye sweetie."

* * *

It has been six weeks since I left Forks and I am the size of a whale! Literally! I can't do anything without help and I HATE it! I thought pregnancy was meant to be a wonderful experience-Its not. I cant sleep very well at night. I crave weird things (like raw cauliflower and ketchup) and my back is KILLING ME! God, doesn't it ace. What is making everything worse in that Eleanor is dragging me around the city.

Eleanor was one of my friends in Phoenix. She was homeschooled like I was and hasn't given me shit about me being pregnant. She is overjoyed! We have been doing baby shopping nonstop since she found out and beating people up who call me a slut or tart.

"Bella! I have found the cutest outfit in the history of ya'll baby's cutest outfits! Look ate this baby swimsuit! It even has a matching hat!" Okay, maybe I forgot to tell you something. Eleanor is a shopaholic. Everyday she has to buy something! She reminds me so much of…well, someone I used to know.

"That is cute, but we don't need it, and I want to go home! My feet are saw, my back hurts and I am tired! Please, take me home." I begged. I still hate shopping.

"But Bell-la, we have only been here for three hours Ya feet can cope with an extra one cant they?" She whined. I love Eleanor, but she can be a pain in the ass.

"Three hours too much."

"Fine, c'mon on then. But next time…" I tuned out Eleanor as we made out way back to the car.

As normal, when my mind isn't occupied I think of Then. The painful memories that still linger in my mind. You would of thought that I would of forgotten about them, but I haven't.

"Bella…?"

The one thing I wish to forget and I can't. It hurts so much…

"Bella."

It is like I can see him, well, his back. Dressed in black. Black jeans, black jacket, black shoes…

"BELLA!"

"What?"

"I tell ya, ya'll away with the fairy's most the time. What I said was…Oh my God. Look at him over there!" I followed Eleanor's a guy who looks like he is ready for the winter. His back was to us so we couldn't see his face but his honey hair looked a mess on his head, though he pulled of the look. "Shall someone tell him that it is 40oC outside?"

I couldn't answer. His hair! It can't be him…I mean, no. It can't. Your just freaking out. Once you get out of here everything will be fine.

"C'mon, lets go." And I dragged Eleanor out of the mall with me.

* * *

**Edward'sPOV (Finally!!!)**

Bella. Bella. Bella. She is always on my mind! My sweet, sweet Bella.

I haven't left my room since we got to Alaska. The only time I leave is to hunt, but even then I don't hunt with the family. I can't be around them. Not now. I have caused so much pain. I knew that they didn't want to leave Bella, but I had no choice. She deserves to grow old, have children, have grandchildren.

Everyone is suffering. Even Rosalie. Esme is hurt because she feels like she has lost another child. Carlisle is hurt because Esme is hurt. Alice is hurt because she has lost a best friend. Jasper is hurt because he feels like it is his fault. Emmett is hurt because he has lost a baby sister. Rose is upset because she has been so mean to Bella when really, she is what held this family together. And I am hurt because I have lost the love of my life. My soul mate. My partner. Isabella Marie Swan.

"Edward, come on a hunt with us. Please?" Alice has been trying to get me to do things with the family for ages.

"No." I usually stick to one syllable answers. They are easier.

"Please? Esme feels like she has lost two children in one year!"

"No."

"Are you going to stay in here for ever?"

"Yes"

"You are hurting everyone! Please come. I am begging you. Please." Alice looked like she was on the verge of tears (If she could cry.). I wanted to say yes to going hunting. Honestly I did, but how could I face my family? Not now. Not like this.

"Fine, but I am warning you now. I had a vision of Tanya saying she might stop over here to cheer you up. She properly won't come until a few hours to make sure we have gone. She might stay for the week." When Alice had finished I leaped out of bed and to her surprise, I hugged her. She hugged me back and I started to silently sob on her shoulder.

"It will be okay Edward. Listen, the week Tanya is here I am going on a shopping spree in Phoenix. The weather is meant to be bad, and it is very rear I can do this. You want to come? You don't have to go shopping, but to get away from Tanya."

"Thank you Alice."

"Come hunting first, then we can pack."

I nodded and Alice and I raced to catch up with the family.

Hunting went…okay. I didn't talk to anyone but they all had smiles on their faces when they saw I was with Alice. When we were all done, Alice explained the situation with her visions on Tanya and Carlisle and Esme agreed that going to Phoenix was the best option, so now I am sitting on a plane to go to Phoenix. Wrapped up like a monkey when it is hot outside for humans. They must think we are crazy!

"Alice, is this necessary?" I pointed to my black Tommy Hilton jacket and jeans. (Do not even ask how I know the make.)

"Yes, it is a just incase. I don't see the sun coming out from behind the clouds but it doesn't mean that it wont be bright outside."

The plane took forever to land, and once we had, Alice went straight to the closest Mall. We shopped for hours until I gave up and just stood waiting for Alice to return so we can get a hotel room.

As normal when my mind is doing nothing, I thought of Bella. Her beautifully soft brunette hair, her deep chocolate eyes, her pale fragile skin…it is like I can smell her still!... Wait! That is her sent in the air!

I spun around but only to find a pregnant woman behind a young lady walking out, well, rushing out of the Mall.

* * *

**You like? I have got the name and sex for Bella's baby. I would like to say a thank you to catcta6565 for helping me with the name. Let me tell you, I was STUCK on what to call the baby. So, thanks if you are reading thing. **

**Oh, and review please!**

**X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hay everyone! Another Chapter for First Time. I know I was mean in the last one. They were so close! But it didn't seem like the time for them to meat one another. But don't worry, they will meat. Just, not in the most convenient time. **

**School starts Monday for me. Yikes! Why can we have an extra week, I do not know. I am going to miss all of this free time and late nights. Oh, and all the time i have to read blood promise! The fourth book in the vampire academy series. I have just got the book (i have to have it shipped over to England as the books arent even out in England) and i can not put it down! (As normal when i read a book.)**

**I would like to that catcat6565 for correcting my work. I write so fast I sometimes write the wrong word, or spell it wrong or forget to put it in. So, thanks. And, that i do not own Twilight, though you already know that. **

**

* * *

**

**BellaPOV **

Okay, I am officially loosing my mind. Just because I saw a guy that LOOKED like Edward and COULD be Edward, does not mean that it is him. I mean, yeah, nearly all of his skin was covered, and what is he has the same bed head, golden hair that I love so much and the same body build. IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT IT IS HIM!

"Bella? Are you okay? You look a bit out of it. You have hardly said a word since we have left the Mall!" Eleanor, my new best friend since I have returned to Phoenix, wont shut up. God, I have got a stinking head ace! "I mean, I get that you are tired and all, but you have never been this quiet!-wait I know, you are hungry-NO, that cant be it, your stomach would of grumbled. Oh, I know-"

"ELEANOR! Please, be quiet for five minuets! Even one if five is too much!" I begged. My head is killing me!

"Sorry," She muttered.

At last it was silent! At last my head is calming down. All the pressure has gone and I can finally-

"So what is archly wrong?"

BLOODY HELL! She cant even be quiet for five minuets! Five! That was all I was asking! But no, she cant even do that! Why cant she just be quiet for five minuets? My head really hurts and I can feel myself about to cry. Or am I already crying?

There was no mistaking the salty liquid running down my cheek. Oh, how my head aces. How everything aces. I thought pregnancy was meant to be a pleasant time. Every mother you meat says that is a highlight of having kids, when I hate it!

"Oh Bella-"

"Just get me home. Please Ellie! I want to sleep."

The ride home was silent and as soon as I got home I took a nap for four hours (four very painful hours). Even after the nap I felt tired (as normal), but better. Which is a good sine.

As I walked down stairs I went to the fridge and got my usual craving. Pickles with mustered in a sandwich-Oh, and lets not forget the egg. It is amazing the amount of eggs I go through. I will finish an packet of 12 in three days.

"It is good to see you up!" A voice called from the hall.

"Hay Ellie, I didn't think you stayed. Now I feel awful for not being better company!" I moaned.

"Oh, don't worry, I only stayed because pimp my ride was already starting and I didn't want to miss a minuet of it." That is Ellie for ya. I love her, but she can be so oblivious sometimes. "And to see if you were okay. Of course."

"Of course." I repeated mockingly. "After all, I could go into premature labor in my sleep and you wouldn't be here."

"Exactly! Now, were would we be if that happened?" Ellie had obviously not caught onto my mocking tone. Like I said. Oblivious.

"So Bella. What do you want for dinner?"

"Order in pizza. I want to pig out." I said.

"Okay. One large Hawaiian and a bunch of side orders coming up. Oh, do you want to order the pointless special pizza sauce with that?"

"Why is it pointless?" I asked.

"Because it is exactly like ketchup bit with actual tomatoes in."

"Do you really have to ask?" I said. She should know me well enough by now.

"Two tubs of pointless sauce coming up."

"That's my girl."

* * *

**EdwardPOV**

Alice stayed in the city for another three agonizing three hours before we went home! I begged and begged for going home sooner but that was a no go in 'Alice's Book'.

Honestly, I feeling like strangling her, though it won't do much. She doesn't need air to breath… unfortunately.

Alice suddenly froze and made the face I know so well. She was having a vision. Before I could see what it was about it ended.

"The family is coming down for a little while… Phoenix will be experiencing some very weird whether in the next few days." Alice said.

"Okay." Shit, they were coming? It isn't necessarily the family I don't want here, it is Tanya. She is bound to come with them, or them take her because she is a guest, Carlisle doesn't like to be rude, even though he would much rather tell her to piss off.

"God Edward, you have gotten a real grouch lately." Alice commented

"Geeh, I wonder why?" I said. You could literally see the sarcasm dripping off from my words.

As I spoke, Alice's cat like grin lit her face up. Why the hell she was smiling was beyond me. IT ISNT A LAUGHING MATTER!

"What?" I asked. Frown still on my face.

"It is nice to see you joke Edward. I haven't seen you like this in a long time." She said. After that statement my mind instantly went to Bella. How is she? Has she got a new boyfriend? Is she okay? What if something happened?! Oh no, maybe Victoria came back! I forgot about her! What is she got to my Bella? I cant take it!

The rest of the day I went to my room the hotel and thought of my Bella, my love, my soul mate.

What if you is moping around all day like I am? Feeling the pain like I am?

* * *

**BellaPOV**

Ellie and I were rolling around on the floor in fits of giggles.

"W-what the… hell? W-why d-did… you d-do… that?" I got out between giggles.

"Well, it needed to be opened." She said it so matter-a-factly.

"Not before you fizz it! Now we are all sticky!" I complained.

"Well, if we are going to open a bottle of bubbly and not drink it we might as well have some fun." Oh there is one thing I forgot. Ellie gave up alcohol with me when she found out I was pregnant. She says best friends go through everything together. Why not pregnancy?

"You are mad."

After we have eaten out over sized pizza and sides, we flumped around the living room watching re-runs of pimp my ride.

"What do you want to do tomorrow Bella?"

"Well…"

"No Bella, think of all the bad fumes the paint gives off. They can be good for the baby. Go out somewhere."

"But this is my baby's nursery. I want to paint it too!"

Yeah I know, normally you would have gotten the nursery ready ages ago, well, I have bough the stuff for it, just not painted the walls.

"Bella, be reasonable. It could be really bad for the baby."

"But-"

"Bella, go out somewhere. Have fun. Be a single, care free woman. Go to the park, have a walk, go to the beach. Be anywhere but here. I really don't want the baby to be ill because of the wall paint."

"Fine. I will go to the beach. If you need me, I am on my mobile."

"And if you need me, call your house phone. Now goodbye Bella."

"Bye Ellie."

Okay to the beach I go… If I knew what direction to take. Oh well, I guess some exploring would do me some good.

I didn't bother taking my car seeing as it would be off road most of the way. I was walking for hours through the woodland. It reminded me of...well, of someone I used to know. Some Greek God I will never see again…

Charlie. I wandered how he is. I write to him every now and then. He doesn't know how to use a computer, so I can't e-mail. I swear he is almost as bad as Renee, though I will never tell him.

Speaking of Renee, she is of on a baseball thing with Phil. She didn't want to leave me behind while I was pregnant, but I told her to go. I knew she wanted to. She and Phil are coming back next week.

I stopped walking as I reached a small clearing. It looked like a meadow overlooking the city. It was beautiful seeing the city from this angel. The sun behind the city

lightening it up. This was a picture perfect moment, until I got a sharp pain coming from my stomach. A few minuets later, it happened again…and again…and again.

Panic filled my whole body. What's going on? What about the baby? Without a second thought, I picked up the phone to call Ellie. I could get no signal so I started to wander desperately to get a bar. It was then that the warm liquid ran down my leg. My waters broke.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Was I mean? Lol. **

**Review! It is what smart people do.**

**Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, hello, hello. To write this chapter, I had to convince my mum that it was English homework. Haha, easy enough to pull off, as I was writing, but I couldn't let her read what I wrote. It was really funny, because she came up behind me when I wrote "PUSH!". Lol, you will get it when you read on.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who has put up with me! And are still reading me story. Closed doors will have another chapter soon, when I get the chapter back from the Beta I have just decided to get. Xx**

* * *

Terror hit me like knifes. I had read the baby books, been to the classes, watched the movies, waters braking means that the baby is coming. But she shouldn't be coming NOW! Not now! I still have a few weeks yet. What if something goes wrong?

My breath became laboured as another contraction hit me. I yelled out in pain and crouched down by a near by tree to ease the pain. Though it only helped by a fraction.

I needed to call Ellie. I needed her! Why oh why did I have to pick today, of any days, to go for a walk to the middle of no where? It had to be today didn't it, and it had to be me! Why do things like this happen to me?!

Again, another contraction hit me, but it hurt! God, did it hurt! I want it to go away! Why didn't it go? It hurts so much, why does it hurt?

Tears fell from my eyes as I crouched by the tree. I knew one thing. I had to get home to Eleanor. But the question really is, How?

I stayed on the floor for another contraction then climbed back up onto my own two feet going back down the route I took to get here.

Al too quickly, I found it harder getting back…in the dark…with no trail. This was not good. More tears escaped as I cried out in pain. Again. I had to get back. For my little girls sake. I would endure any pain that comes and work my way back to Eleanor. With any luck she is waiting for me.

As if on queue, my phone started ringing. My heart started to pump twice as fast as I saw I have a bar. I HAVE GOT SIGNAL.

As quickly as I could I pressed the green button and listened.

"Bella… Where have….YOU….worried sick. Do you….called Jacob…" Eleanor kept braking up with me. The signal wasn't that good, but it was good enough.

"ELLIE! Listen to me. My waters have broke and I don't know where I am-"

"I CANT HEAR YOU! WHAT?" Eleanor resulted to yelling down the phone.

"I AM IN LABOUR!" I yelled down the phone.

"I CANT…YOU….WHAT?"

"I AM IN-BEAP………" The line went dead, as well as everything else. I could not hear anything. It was as if the whole forest went dead. I have only known this to happen once. And that was when…

"Long time no see." The voice held a sharpness to it yet mocking. I would know that voice anywhere.

Victoria.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I turned around to meet the blood red eyes of Victoria. Her red fiery hair was blazing from the light that was peeking around the forest trees. Her skin was glistening in the light, shooting of deathly diamond-like lights. I could feel myself freeze at the danger in the situation. I was lost, in labour, with a deathly vampire, in the middle of nowhere. _Great. _

"You didn't think I would forget about you did you? After all, a mate for a mate is only fair. I want him to feel what I been feeling for the past year. I want him to suffer as I had suffered. I want all things that mean anything good to him gone. Starting with you."

My heart was pumping twice as fast as it should and another contraction came. I yelled and toppled over in pain. My god did THAT one hurt. Why did she have to come NOW! Of anytime.

"Hum…Bella. Bella, Bella. See, I am now in a tricky situation. I could either kill you now, or wait until you have given birth. After all, you carrying a child that is not Edward's…" She trailed off as she studied my face. She obviously found what she was looking for because her face brightened up. "IT IS EDWARD'S! My god, what a waist it will be when I kill it. Or, I could just give it to the Voltaire. That must cause Edward pain."

"NO! I wont let you. She is nothing to do with this, leave her out-" I was cut off by my scream of pain.

"Isabella, you are in no position to tell me what to do. Now, I will make this quick." She came over to me. As soo as she was within a few centimetres of me, everything was in slow motion. Car lights could be seen as it came full speed to us. Victoria, leaped out the way as if it was easy (it properly was to her) and waited, hidden in the bushes. Before she saw who it was, she yelped and darted off threw the trees.

* * *

**EdwardPOV **

I stayed in my room. I didn't come out. I never came out.

Today, Alice had a vision to Carlisle coming today with the rest of the family, plus Tanya. They where not meant to come for a few days, but, as they had nothing to hold them up, they decided to come earlier. Much to my disappointment.

Oh, don't get me wrong. I love my family to know ends, Tanya, not so much. Well, I do love her, but more like a sister rather than lover.

"EDWARD!" Alice came charging into my room a full speed. Oh, never mind knocking. Just come in when ever you fancy. Never mind if I am half naked or not. (well, I have only got my shirt off, but still.)

"What?"

"BELLA…Victoria…we need Carlisle!" They were the only words I registered in the whole conversation. Bella, my beauty was in trouble!

"Alice, where is she?!" I need my Bella! I cant stand it any more. "WHERE IS SHE ALICE?"

"Edward, please you have to be calm. Especially with the state she is in. We need Carlisle first." Alice can be so…annoying. How can she expect me to stay calm when my lover is in trouble.

"Alice, where is she." I tried to keep my voice level, the key would being tried.

"Edward you need to calm down. Bella is with Jacob on her way to the hos-SHIT!"

She didn't need to go on. They are on their way to the hospital. I wasted no time with hanging around as I hunted for my keys. Where did I put them?

"Edward! LISTEN TO ME! There is something you need to know."

I tried to channel her out as I though where I put my keys last.

"EDWARD! Bella is-"

Where oh where did I put them? Why isn't my brain working? I need to get to Belle-wait, what am I saying. I can just run there-

"Are you listening to me?"

I can believe I forgot that I can run faster than a car-

"I said BELLA IS PREGNANT WITH YOU CHILD!"

* * *

**BellaPOV**

I kept my eyes on the same spot she just left, thinking that was going to come back at any second. I was too busy worrying, I didn't realise that two, warm, safe arms circled around me as I hit another contraction.

"Shhh Bells, breath threw it. It is okay. You can do this." I recognised the deep, safe voice to be Jacob's. Jacob Black.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I tell you what, you gave us all a scare. Ellie was worried sick. Now come on. Lets get you into the truck before another contraction comes. I am going to take you to the hospital, okay?"

Within seconds I was in the rabbit and on the way to the hospital. I screamed again, but this time, I had the strange erg to push. This is the most painful thing I have ever done.

"JACOB, REMIND ME NEVER TO GET PREGNANT AGIN!" I had no idea why I was yelling at him, but I was.

"It is okay Bella, we are nearly there! I have called Ellie and she will meat us up there." Jacob kept the voice of reason, but I was having none of it.

"Okay? OKAY? My baby is premature and you think it is _OKAY?_ WHAT PLANET ARE YOU ON JACOB?"

"Bella, calm down-"

"Calm, _CALM_? How can you expect me to be calm when I was in labour, in the middle of nowhere, having no signal!" No need to add the vampire bit in.

"Bella, shhh, we are almost there-Oh no." Jacob's face became very hard and cold in a second. That was all it took. A second.

"What? What is it?" I asked frantically. Maybe he has just realised that we had gone the wrong way, or that we wont make it.

"Bella, stay calm. I promise, I wont let any bloodsucker hurt you. Understand?" Bloodsucker? Who was he talking about?

"Who?" My question didn't have to be answered as we pulled up into the hospital. Standing along side Ellie, was a calm looking Carlisle, a hyper looking Alice and a very worried looking Edward.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a yell, but as my hormones are going wild at the moment…I cant really control what I am doing.

"Bella-"

"I don't even want to hear-"I was cut off yet again but a scream. Tears leaked from my eyes as I clutched my belly. Without realising, I was put into a wheel chair and Eleanor was by my side within minuets.

"Shh, c'mon, breath threw it. In, and out, In, and out." The musical voice was Carlisle w as ringing in my ears.

"Easy for you to say! God it hurts!" I moaned.

"Bella I'm-" Edward tried to come close to me. How DARE HE? HE THINKS HE CAN JUST COME BACL INTO MY LIFE WHEN EVERYTHING IS BETTER AGAIN? Well, apart from the fact that Victoria is back and that I am in pain beyond belief.

"Don't Edward. DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU SORRY!"

"Bella-" My scream cut hit off and nurses were around me in seconds. All talking at once and I was instantly in the maternity ward, in a bed, connected to a machine. The pain never went though, and neither did Edward. Jacob had to wait outside with Alice. Eleanor was by my side and Carlisle was apparently going to me my midwife, and Edward, well, he just didn't move.

"Bella please, listen to me." He begged.

"No Edward. You left, I get it, now GET OUT!"

"Bella, you need to calm down. You are already diluted and when I say so, I need you to push as hard as you can when I say. Think you can do that for me?" Carlisle was interrupted mind and Edward's…discussion.

I nodded in agreement, to show I understood. "But please get him out!" I tried to keep my voice level…tried.

I felt another contraction and Carlisle yelled the words "PUSH!"

And didn't I push, I pushed with everything I had. AND IT HURT! I haven't had any painkillers, so it hurt. A lot.

"And relax." straightaway I realised Edward took my other hand and was looking into my eyes.

"Bella love, I am sorry! Leaving you was the worst decision I have made, but you have to know that lied every word! I love you Isabella Marie Swan." Edward was looking into my eyes and I want to believe him, but what he said hurt, so much.

"Edward, just GO AWAY!"

"Bella-"

"PUSH!"

This time I griped Edwards hand tighter than Eleanor's to save her a broken hand.

"Bella, you are doing so well." Ellie chanted. Rubbing my head with a wet cloth to cool me down. Little did she know, Edward was doing a find job by just holding my hand.

"Bella, you have to believe me."

"Edward, son, this is hardly the place."

"Bella please!"

"You said you didn't want me!"

"PUSH!"

Again, I pushed. Edward and Ellie cheering me on. Me yelling at Edward to leave and Carlisle telling me to calm down.

"Relax."

"Bella please listen. I didn't mean anything of what I said when I last saw you. Please, believe me!" Edward was practically on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness. And I so badly wanted to believe him. I really did, but he doesn't love me. He told me months ago.

"Yes you did. You left Edward. When I needed you most, you left. Why? Why did you leave?" I was now looking into his eyes, searching for something. Something I have been deprived of for so many months.

"I thought me leaving, I would be protecting you. I thought I would ruin your life, Bella. I wanted you to grow old with a man you love, have kids, see them grow old. I wanted you to have a normal life. Bella, I love you. I never stopped loving you. I have been a mess these past months. Bella, believe me!"

"Edward, I-"

"PUSH!"

* * *

**TADA! Did you like it? I personally thought it was a good chapter. I had great fun writing it. **

**Please review!!!**

**Xx **


	15. Chapter 15

**So, what do you think? You know the man that predicted the lottery? Well, on one of his shows he makes you freeze in your chair. You literally cant get up. Well, I was watching it, and at the end I couldn't feel my legs. I was stuck! And my head hurt. I couldn't get to the pain killers! It was horrible, and yet weird at the same time.**

**My mum found it hilarious! She was laughing at me. ME!**

**So enough on me, on with the story!......**

* * *

**BellaPOV **

After what seemed like hours of yelling bloody murder, pain and nurses cheering me on, I finally gave birth to my little baby girl. Yes, MY baby girl. She was no one else's, but mine.

During labor, Edward was by my side (much to my dismay), and held my hand all the way threw it. Not once did he leave my side or get angry with me for the things I yelled at him.

The one thing I didn't appreciate was the fact that he wanted to apologize for leaving me, while I was high on drugs squeezing a watermelon out of my ass. He said that he wanted to protect me, and that me being around him was dangerous. While he was apologizing, my heart was acing. I love him. I love him so much, but I hate him at the same time. I hate that he left me when I needed him most, I hate the words he told me in the woods, I hate him because I love him. I know that that makes no sense, but in my head, it does. I hate the way he makes me feel. The shivers I get every time he touches me. The way he makes me feel free. The love. The happiness. The feeling like no one is within a mile of us. And I hate that! I want to hate him for everything he has done, but I can't. I can't do that. He is like a drug to me. I cant live without him.

Edward stopped trying to apologize to me when Carlisle said that too much stress would be dangerous for me and the baby, but like I said, he never left.

After the birth we didn't get a chance to talk then. After holding me baby for only two minuets, darkness consumed me and I was fast asleep.

So, here I am now. Be tending to be asleep so I can get out of a mighty uncomfortable conversation with Edward-Yeah, I know I am a coward.

As I lay there, I could hear Edward frantic filling the room.

"She isn't waking up! It has been fifteen hours!"-has it really been that long?

"Edward, she has just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Of course she will be asleep for a long while. It is perfectly normal." I recognized the calm, soothing voice as Carlisle's. "Maybe you should go hunt before you see her, your eyes are pitch black and you don't want to scare her when she wakes, do you?"

"No, but what if she wakes when I am gone?"

"I will call you as soon as that happens." It is hard to give a good argument with Carlisle. He is normally always right.

"Fine."

I could faintly hear a door being opened and swing back. I had no idea if anyone was in the room now, though I couldn't hear anything. So, I decided to make my presents known.

"Pretending your asleep Bella wont get you out of the conversation which is yet to come." The voice caught me off guard. In a fright, I jumped around to meet the eyes of Carlisle. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." I said. "And I know, I just didn't want to talk…now." I chose my words carefully. I knew that Carlisle would catch the pause, but he cant fault me right now, I am recovering from having a baby.

"That is why I sent Edward out. You need time to think. You only have an hour, if that. Edward wont stay away for long."

"Can I see her?" I asked. Carlisle didn't need to ask to know who I was talking about. I was talking about, MY beautiful baby girl.

"I'll bring her through."

Carlisle was only gone for a few minuets before he returned with one of the hospital baby cribs on wheels. Inside, wrapped up in a little pink blanket, was Sophie Rea. My baby girl.

I picked her up in my arms and started to gently rock her. She was so tiny. The hair on top of her head, that wasn't much, was chestnut. It glistened in the light. She was so small, so fragile. I felt like I could break her if I made one wrong move.

"She's so small." I whispered, as if too much sound would make her cry.

"Yes, she is. Six pounds and seven ounces" Carlisle was standing next to me, admiring his grandchild.

It seemed like time had come to a stand still. Like it didn't matter what was going on in the real world. As I held my daughter, it was like I was in a bubble, and almost nothing bad could come in…

"Bella!" (I did say almost.) Looking up to who called my name, I saw no other than Edward standing in the door way, watching me and Carlisle admire the small bundle in my arms.

Before I knew it, Carlisle had left the room and Edward was at my side. I could only use on word to explain how I was feeling. CRAP!

"Bella I lov-"

"Don't," I stopped him in mid speech. "finish your sentence."

"But Bella-"

"Please?" My eyes were glistering with tears. "I don't want to be hurt again."

I couldn't afford to look at him. The pain in his eyes must be unbearable! But I can't get hurt, but this time, he won't only be hurting me, but, as much as it pains me to say it, _our_ baby. You can't have a baby with one person.

"Bella, listen to me." I turned my head away from him, but he only cupped my head in his hands so I had no choice but to look at him. "I will never hurt you again. Ever. When I left I thought I was doing the right thing." Edward was pleading with me…

But…But what if you think that leaving me aging would be the right thing again. I don't want to get hurt again. I won't get hurt again."

"Bella, you have to believe me. I love you! I am too selfish to leave you again. I know what it does to me and I don't like it. I can't leave you, and I won't ever leave, as long as you want me around." I wanted to believe him…but…

"Bella, I love you." If he was human, he would be crying. I couldn't take it anymore! I want Edward, and I want him now.

Still with our daughter in my arms, I pulled Edward by the shirt to my lips. I started to kiss him and he eagerly accepted. To feel his lips move as one with mine again…was magical. Yeah, I know that sounds corny, but I don't care. Edward was back in my life, and no one will take him away from me. No one.

"Edward, Alice is here to see you." Edward waved his father off and carried on kissing me. He licked my bottom lips, asking for entrance and I obliged seconds after. His tong roamed my mouth. Making sure he discovered everything.

All too soon, Edward pulled back with a chuckle. "Now that was a kiss." His cool breath against me ears sent shivers down my spine. Again, he chuckled. "Good to know I have the same effect on you."

For hours Edward and I laid in the uncomfortable hospital bed, admiring our daughter. It no longer felt wrong to say those words, it felt so right. Our daughter, our creation, our family. It all fits perfectly.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Maybe once or twice…Do you want to hold her?" I asked Edward. It totally slipped my mind that he has not yet held our baby girl.

His smile brightened as he took her from me, cuddling her close to his chest. He started with admiration before the door burst open. Both mine and Edwards faces fell on Sophie, but she was perfectly at ease in her fathers arms.

"Eww, you two, get a room!" Emmett and Alice came bursting threw the door with Ellie right behind them.

"Emmett, they are in a room." Ellie explained.

"Oh…"

Ellie left a few minuets after I gave birth from what I have been told. The story is, is that she wanted to stay, but she was dead on her feet, so Edward told her to go home. When that didn't work, the doctors reassured her that is anything happens that they will inform her straight away.

"BELLA!" Behind Emmett, Alice and Ellie stood the Cullen's along with my mother. Each person held a gift of some sort in their hand and a few 'It's a Girl' balloons were flying around.

"Hay!"

"Congratulations. She is one gorgeous baby." Esme was the first to come up to me. "She is perfect."

"Do you want to hold her?" The look on her face when those six little words came out of Edward's mouth was priceless. She was shining with excitement, but it did not reach her eyes. Nerves were clear on her face.

"Don't worry, you wont hurt her." I whispered, even though I knew everyone could hear, it wasn't something I thought I should off said out loud. Edward gave a reassuring smile as well before she held the little bundle.

As soon as Sophie was in Esme's arms, she snuggled in to her shoulder, trying to get comfy on the rock like skin.

"What's her name?" Rosalie asked. She, of all people, was smiling. She has never smiled at me. Why start now?

"Sophie Rae Cullen." I said without hesitation. Edward looked at me in amazement, obviously not expecting me to use the 'Cullen' name for her.

Thank you." Was all he said, and who could blame him?

"Well, I thought, why keep the Swan name. I chose her first and second name, she can at least have your ser name-" I didn't get a chance to finish as Edward's lips were on mine.

* * *

**Do you like it? Hate it? Review.**

**Remember: Reviews = A happy author = better chapters = happier readers! **

**Oh, and i would like to thank catcat6565. Without who, you would have to suffer my horrid spelling and grammer!**

**:D Xx**


	16. Hospital

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It is just that my cousin is in hospital. **

**She has been diagnosed with a chest infection, and with sitistic vibroses that is bad. **

**Sistic Vibroses is where your lungs aren't properly developed. You have trouble breathing and basically, your body eats up all you fat, and your life is shortened to the age of 40, if you are lucky.**

**Anyway, she was in hospital, as so far, I have been to see her every night. So I haven't really had time to update. When she gets out, I will put up a chapter, which hopefully will be very soon…:S**

**Xx**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hay everyone. Thank you so much for the PM's and positive feed back I received through everything. My cousin is FINALLY out of hospital and is making a full recovery back at home. She says "Hi" and she is the reason I am starting to write again. You see, when she got out of hospital, I still wanted to be there for her, but she knew how much I loved to write, and when she realised I stopped to be there for her, she flipped. Now, as I write this, she is staring over my shoulder making sure I put words down on paper. **

**Thank you again for sticking with me, I love you. Now on with the story…**

**BPOV**

Perfect, everything was perfect. I have Edward by my side, my beautiful baby in my arms and no one could say or do anything to bring my down. No one.

I was up and out of the hospital as soon as I was aloud. Edward chuckled saying things like "I haven't changed" but in truth, I have changed. I am on longer that small girl who always needed to be protected. I am not that girl who has to be looked after anymore. I changed. I changed as soon as the pregnancy test came out positive.

"Bella, Lover Boy is waiting for you. I told him you will be down in a few." Eleanor's voice was muffled from the door that separated us. She didn't dare come in seeing as I am breast feeding Sophie Rae. She soon found out that I didn't like people watching when I threw a lamp and yelled at her to get out.

"Thanks." Gently, I unhooked My Angel off my breast and headed down stairs. Today Edward wanted to take us out somewhere. To act like a normal family. Well, as normal as possible seeing as he is a vampire and our daughter is only half human.

Oh and Yes, Edward is back in my life and staying. He is never going to leave. I will make sure of that.

"You ready."

"Lead the way daddy."

His warm, soft lips came into contact with mine. I will never get over the sensation. That is for sure. My heart race was properly off the scale by now. Normally, I would be embarrassed by now because of Edward's super sonic hearing, but right now, right this second, I couldn't be any happier.

"I still have to be careful with you." Edward laughed " I thought I would of board you by now"

"I could never get sick of you. Besides, I couldn't get away from you even if I tried. You are the farther of my child. You have rights." I stated

"I love you."

"I love you too. More than you will ever understand."

"I highly doubt that."

Edward ended up taking me and Sophie Rae to the park, a music shop on the high street and a nice little restaurant called "Rare". I must admit, I was surprised that Edward seemed content. Not uptight or as nearly as tense as I would of thought he would have been because now he is rubbing my thigh under that table with little kids running around, and not to mention Sophie.

"What are you doing?" I half yelled, half whispered.

"What? Cant I touch you now?" His breath hit my chin, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes, just not with little kids under the age of five around. I don't want to hear the yells of their parents if or when they see something." I said.

The waiter decided at this particular time to come over. I swear he was listening in to our conversation.

"Hello, my name is David and I will be your waiter for this evening. What can I get you to drink?"

"Um, I will have a- OH!" Edward moved his had higher and higher up my thigh so it was resting and rubbing me. I chewed my lip to stop a very embarrassing moan at this particular time. Edward has never been like this wit me and he chooses now, in a restaurant, with little eyes around to touch me up?! He can be so confusing.

"Um, er…" THINK OF SOMETHING BELLA! "Well, could I have, er… diet coke. Edward? What do you want?"

"Same for me please."

"I will get those for you shortly"

Edward unbuttoned my jeans and slid his hand inside. Everything was hidden under that table cloth but it didn't stop me from looking around. "Oh, well I see it like this. They don't know anything to do with sex, so…what's to say they will know? I know what they see Bella and how they look at the world. I am a mind reader after all."

"So, your point being?" I pressed "I don't see it."

"My point being is that the kids wont have a clue."

"But I will know, and I say no."

"Edward behaved himself for the rest of the meal." Sophie cried a few times. The first was because she wanted to be fed and the second was because she wanted to be held. Tck, she is her fathers daughter that is for sure.

"Were you happy with your meal?" David asked staring straight at my chest. Luckly Edward was too busy occupied with Sophie to realise what was going on.

"Face up here. And yes, it was nice, can we have the bill?"

"Of course."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Edward took us home, tucked our daughter in her crib that I now have and we lay on my bed talking about random, useless things.

"You cant say that the song 'The Devil went to Jamaica' isn't a legend!" I protested

"Of cause I can! It is a crap song about people buying weed. I mean c'mon! who wrote that song?"

"A genius!-wait, you said crap?! EDWARD CULLEN CURSED!" I yelled

"Hay, I curse every once in a while. So what?"

"So what?! SO WHAT? Edward, you never say things like that. You always try to be a gentleman! I am just surprised."

"Oh, don't you want me to swear then?"

"Yes, you turn me on when you do." I admitted. My cheeks flaming red.

Edward's hand stroked my warm cheek, then kissed it.

"I do, do I? Well then, Fuck…" Edward's breath tickled my skin and he kissed my neck, jaw, chin…

"Why are you acting like this?" I whispered "You used to never dream of doing this to me and now it's like you have been doing things like this all your life."

"Well, I have appreciated what is right in front of me and not hold back. I have been without you for so long…"

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"And I love you, My Love."

Edward held me close as I drifted into a sleep filled with dreams.

**TADA, I know it's not as long as what I normally do and that is because I want to get back onto the story line. Plus, you WILL find out about Sophie Rae's vampire half. In this chapter I just wanted to make it clear that Edward and Bella are back together.**

**Please review! Lots of love xxlottyxx and Natalie (cousin)**

**Xx**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hayy, I know I have been forever to update, and for that I am sorry. I sorta went off the idea of this story, as well as Closed doors, but I think you need an ending to this story. :P This chapter seems pointless, but it is kind of important in the next chapter.**

* * *

Sophie Rae. My daughter, my flesh and blood. I'm her mum. I am a mummy. It still doesn't seem real. Me, a mum? What makes this seem more like a dream is the fact that Edward Cullen is the farther. Edward Cullen! Greek God! My hero, my lover. I still feel like I am going to wake up one night and this dream never existed.

Sophie Rae is three months old, and a little bugger. She always wants to know what is going on, always getting into trouble. Yes she is only three months but she is a handful.

I remember when I went into labour. She picked the wrong time to decide to come out of my tummy I am telling ya. Victoria (shudder), was right behind me and my waters broke. Bad luck or what? I swear I was a gonna, but then Jacob came and saved me. I never really did find out what happened to her. Dead I think. He would of finished her off.

When I told Edward about Victoria and what happened, the saying 'if looks could kill' came into my mind at this particular time. His face was murderous. I tried to explain that I was okay, that me and Sophie were okay but he wasn't having none of it. Sometimes I wish I never told Edward. He wont leave either of us out of his sight for long, and if he has to go hunting, at least three family members have to be with us.

When I tried to confront Edward and say that it was unnecessary, he wasn't having any of it.

"It is only to be safe Bella" He said "I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to you." Then he would do a pout, and I had no choice but to agree. It is next to impossible to argue with him when he is pouting.

Anyway, today, Edward is out hunting and Emmett, Jasper and Alice are with me and Sophie. One word. Madness.

"Alice, let me play with Sophie. You have had ages. She wants to play with her uncle Emmett. Don't you Sophie?" Emmett and Alice were at it again. They are like kids themselves.

"Emmett!" Alice whined "She wants to play dress up! Don't you Sophie! Say yes, y-e-s."

Walking into the room I saw Alice's and Emmett's butt in the air, heads down towards Sophie. It was a pretty comical sight to see I must admit.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter?" Both heads snapped in my direction. Both with worried faces. They new better than to mess with me where my daughter in concerned. Last time, lets just say Alice got blue hair, and Emmett is now afraid to go anywhere near a closet.

"Um… well… you see, we both want to play with Sophie and Emmett-"

"And Alice keeps hogging her! She has been playing with her for the past hour making her try on different outfits! Poor Sophie must be board out of her brain!"

"Hay, clothes are not boring!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Bloody hell, can they not get along? For one bloody day?

"Silent! You too bicker like an old married couple. And please, do not yell in front of my daughter. She has sonic ears don't forget AND she can understand everything you are saying."

From research, Carlisle believes that Sophie has sonic sight, like vampires, and sonic hearing but not as developed as a vampires. She is smarter than a normal human baby as she can understand everything we say, and she will do things before a normal baby. For example, she has learnt the art of crawling. That took everyone by surprise.

"We are not married." Alice argued

"Yeah, why would I marry that pixy-like creature. No offence Jasper, but who would want to marry a unnatural hyper creature like Alice?" Emmett, you are in deep shit now.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? PIXY?!?! YOU THINK I AM A PIXY?!?!" Alice's yelling made Sophie cry, she didn't like yelling. Alice either took no notice that Sophie was crying and I was try to get to her, or didn't know. "YOU HAVE DONE IT NOW!"

"Alice-" Emmett got cut off by Alice pouncing on Emmett.

"I AM NO PIXY!" Alice was hitting Emmett everywhere and anywhere she could. Sophie's cry only got louder. Alice was really pissing me off. Every time I tried to get around them, Alice would cut me off

"ALICE!" Emmett tried again

"WHAT?!"

Yay! I can get past…….

* * *

Ow, why does my head hurt? God it is killing me.

"Alice Edward is going to kill you! We have to call Carlisle! She hasn't woken up!" There was no mistaking Emmett's voice. It was filled with worry. "I cant believe you through her across the room!"

"I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't mean to use that must strength to do that. I only wanted her out of the way."

"Oh, you got her out of the way alright. You pushed her straight across the bloody room!"

"Fine lets call Edward then. But let it be on your head."

"alice it wont be on my head…" Emmett's and Alice's Voice drifted away as I fell into a deeper sleep.

* * *

Cool, comforting arms held me close in a tight grip as I came back to reality. My head was spinning, no, the room was spinning.

"Make it stop." I moaned.

"Make what stop, love?" Edward's breath was caressing my neck, making me shiver, but not from the cold.

"The room. Make the room stop spinning." I turned to berry my head in his chest.

"Bella, the room isn't spinning. It's in your head."

"Well make it stop." I cried. "Please make it stop, my head hurts." I sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, my Bella. Go back to sleep."

Edward started to hum my lullaby and I was asleep.

* * *

**Yes I know it is short, and the next chapter will properly be the last chapter I do for this story. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
